Quickswipe's Story
by CindersFire
Summary: This is the evil villain who killed kits and his own brother's story, Quickswipe!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Honey! Hold on!"

Falcontalon screamed as his mate, Honey, was giving birth to his kits. Honey was a kittypet. Falcontalon knew that his leader, Featherstar, was bitter and would not accept kittypets, rouges, or cats and kits from other clans. Falcontalon made the clan think that he had mated with Featherstar's sister, Mistsky. Mistsky's kits had recently died a few days before. If Falcontalon brought Honey's kits to ThunderClan, Mistsky could nurse them, And Featherstar would do anything to help her sister with anything.

After hours and hours of pain, three balls of fluff came squirming on the soft grass.

"Are the beautiful, Honey? Honey!"

The beautiful amber she-cat had bloodstains on her stomach and rear. Honey's Silver eyes gave Falcontalon a warm look and shut forever.

The kits cried and cried without their mothers' milk. Falcontalon rested his russet tail on Honey's head, which was motionless.

"I am glad you believed in StarClan. I will see you again one day, Honey."

Falcontalon picked up his kits and left back to ThunderClan, away from his dead mate.

The russet tom walked into the nursery, and Mistsky woke up.

"Those poor kits! Where is their mother?"

Falcontalon had to lie to Mistsky.

"I found them by the border. I don't think the mother is coming back to get them."

"I will raise them. They need to grow up big and strong for ThunderClan."

"Mistsky, you are the new mother. You will name your new sons." Said Falcontalon.

"The little white one, with the black chest and ears, will be Whitekit. The grey one will be Brackenkit. And the dark grey one with the black muzzle will be."

Mistsky thought up a name for the swift cat.

"Quickkit."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quickkit was running in the forest, it was a chilly morning in leaf- bare. It had rained the day before, and the land was wet with cold mud. Quickkit had reached the second oak tree from the holly bush. He had beaten his brothers, Brackenkit and Whitekit in the race they had challenged him to do.

"Brackenkit, Whitekit! I beat you! I get first call on fresh-kill!"

Quickkit had turned around to see his brothers come scurrying behind him. Both were panting, Whitekit was the most exhausted. He seemed to always be in the medicine den with Coldfrost and her apprentice, Amberpaw.

"Is your throat okay, Whitekit?" Said Brackenkit.

"No, Brackenkit. It hurts so much!"

"Climb on my back, Whitekit. The cold air won't hurt your throat as much."

Whitekit climbed on Quickkit's frosted back. Brackenkit raced ahead of his other two brothers to go and get Coldfrost and meet Quickkit and Whitekit in the middle of the forest.

As Quickkit was running, the cold air singed his lungs. But he had to get Whitekit to the medicine den. _I have to run faster! Ignore the pain!_ He thought to himself.

Coldfrost and Amberpaw ran up to Quickkit and Whitekit.

"Whitekit! You needed to stay in the medicine den with me or Amberpaw!"

"I-I'm sorry, Coldfrost. I've been so- so bored in the medicine den." Whitekit coughed out.

Coldfrost and Amberpaw felt a rage of pity toward the coughing kit. Coldfrost chewed up juniper berries from her wrap she sloppily put together a few minutes ago, and Amberpaw helped Whitekit choke down some warm honey.

Whitekit's coughs started to ease as he ate the herbs. _I shouldn't have brought Whitekit out in such cold weather._ The kit's mother, Mistsky, ran up from the nursery with Falcontalcon shortly behind her.

"My son-" Said Falcontalon- "Why are you out here? Didn't Coldfrost tell you to stay in the medicine den with her?"

"Its my fault, Falcontalon. I dared him to come out and race me and Brackenkit." Said Quickkit staring at his dark grey paws that were crusted with mud and earth.

Mistsky was constantly was telling Whitekit that he was going to be okay, when Quickkit and Brackenkit knew that he probably wasn't. As soon as Coldfrost was done giving Whitekit his herbs and gave him a strong lecture about not going outside into the wilderness until he was completely better, the medicine cats, Mistsky, Falcontalon, Brackenkit, and Quickkit slowly walked back to ThunderClan.

The whole clan was in panic when the group of cats came back from the forest. Rabbitear and her kit Silkpaw, was watching Whitekit wide eyed. Featherstar was watching Whitekit and Coldfrost enter the medicine den. Mistsky was watching in horror as her son was coughing and heaving while begging for more berries or warm honey to soothe his aching throat.

Many hours passed in the night, and Whitekit came out with Coldfrost by his side. Mistsky approached the two, and Coldfrost said, "Whitekit needs to stay with me in the medicine den until further notice, its not safe if he has another outbreak of coughs and he isn't by me or Amberpaw.

Mistsky sadly nodded to her medicine cat. Coldfrost and Whitekit climbed up highrock, where Featherstar was. Featherstar understood that Whitekit needed to be confined in the medicine den for a few moons.

"Cats! -" Featherstar cried out.

"Whitekit needs to stay in the medicine den until further notice. No cat will be able to take him out of camp without permission from Coldfrost or Amberpaw."

Quickkit looked at both his brothers with a sad gaze, Whitekit stared at his pale white paws. Quickkit felt so bad for his brother. _Why does he have to be the weaker one?_


	3. Chapter 2

Quickkit had been in the nursery on his comfortable bed of moss that Amberpaw had fetched for him. He was still sad about his brother being confined to the medicine den, although that was one moon ago. Quickkit and his brothers would be almost three moons old. Brackenkit dreamed of being an apprentice. Whitekit did too, he might end up being Amberpaw's apprentice. Coldfrost had gotten old. It was a possibility.

Gleamkit, the only surviving kit of Heatherspot's recent litter, interrupted Quickkit's daydream.

"What are you thinking about, Quickkit?"

Quickkit was hesitant to ask at first; because Gleamkit's beautiful golden eyes memorized him.

"I was just thinking about Whitekit." Said Quickkit.

"You need to stop worrying, Quickkit. Whitekit will be fine, he'll recover from his coughs." Said a happy Gleamkit.

Quickkit was wacked in the head by Gleamkit's brown striped tail.

"Come on, Quickkit. Heatherspot said she would let me play outside with you today!"

Quickkit climbed out of his comfy nest and joined Gleamkit outside.

Quickkit and Gleamkit were later joined by Brackenkit and Greenkit, Willowfall and Cedarsprout's only kit.

"Let's play hunt the fox today!" chirped Greenkit.

"Yeah!" said Brackenkit.

"Gleamkit nudged Quickkit into the middle of the kits, which meant he was the fox. And the other kits had to chase him until he was caught. The remaining three kits let Quickkit run and hide for a few minutes and then ran after him.

The little dark grey kit ran into the elders' den, and ran under Ripplepaw, who was cleaning out old moss for Rabbitear.

"Ripplepaw! Can I hide under the old moss?"

Ripplepaw understood why Quickkit had needed to use old moss. Ripplepaw had to do that many times when he was a kit. Amberpaw always wanted him to be the fox.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes."

Ripplepaw nudged the pile over to Quickkit, which he crawled under and laid still like moss.

Quickkit heard the other three kits talk about how they were going to catch him.

"Okay, Greenkit, you wait by the moss tree. Gleamkit, you wait by the edge of camp. I'll wait by the warriors den." Brackenkit and his group split up and ran to their assigned areas. Quickkit decided to wait by the watering hole, where none of the kits would even think to look.

Quickkit ran to the watering hole, making sure to avoid the medicine den. Just in case Brackenkit asked Whitekit to look out for him. As Quickkit got to the watering hole, he rubbed mud and dirt over his shiny grey pelt to disguise himself to make him to look like the ground. Quickkit stepped into the watering hole to get some more mud. And he stepped on a slippery rock, and plummeted into the pool.

Quickkit splashed in the pool and desperately tried to call for help. As Quickkit went under, he saw a flash of light brown fur grab him and pull him up. _Amberpaw?_ He thought. Amberpaw dragged Quickkit onto the grass, Quickkit vomited up puddles of water. Amberpaw licked his wet fur backward so it would dry faster.

"What were you thinking?" Amberpaw asked Quickkit.

Quickkit shamefully stared at his paws, which were stuffed with mud and tiny pebbles.

"I'm sorry, Amberpaw. I was trying to disguise myself. I wanted to stay hidden from the others."

"Hide-And-Seek, I suppose." Said Amberpaw licking the dirt out from her white paws.

Whitekit and Coldfrost padded up to the half- drowned cats.

"Quickkit," Coldfrost padded up to the little kit. "What happened?"

Quickkit tried to tell Coldfrost the story he told Amberpaw.

"Okay, Quickkit. Just be more careful this time." Coldfrost purred.

Later, Amberpaw gave Quickkit some thyme leaves and sent him on his way back to the nursery, where the other three kits were.

Quickkit walked into the nursery, where he saw Mistsky assuring Heatherspot.

"It's going to be alright. Gleamkit knows better than to run off on her own."

 _What about Gleamkit?_

Quickkit turned around to see Greenkit and Brackenkit in their nests.

"Where's Gleamkit, and why is Heatherspot so worried?" Quickkit asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Said Greenkit. "Gleamkit has gone missing."


	4. Chapter 3

Quickkit had planned this for hours. Ever since Gleamkit had gone missing, he had planned and asked his den mates to help find her. Featherstar had called out several search patrols. But none of the patrols had been able to find the missing kit.

Brackenkit had snuggled up with Mistsky. Greenkit was on the other side sleeping with Willowfall. Quickkit saw Heatherspot, sleeping alone in the darkest corner of the nursery. At highmoon, Quickkit struggled out of his mother's tail grasp and quietly snuck out of the nursery.

 _I have to find Gleamkit. If I can't, no one can._ Quickkit heard about Ripplepaw using scent to find prey or other cats. Quickkit desperately tasted the air for his lost littermate. _Mouse dung! Nothing!_ Quickkit walked across the field where had raced his brothers moons before. Suddenly, Quickkit picked up ThunderClan scent.

 _It doesn't smell exactly like a warrior scent, but its defiantly ThunderClan._ Quickkit followed the scent to the gorge that separated ThunderClan territory from the Twolegs nests.

"Gleamkit! Are you here?"

Nothing.

Quickkit then heard some noised down by the gorge.

 _Gleamkit?_

Quickkit carefully made his way down the gorge. If he slipped, no cat would know if something bad happened to him. Quickkit's paws ached and his mouth craved some food, but he had to go on.

"Help! Help!"

Quickkit heard a kit squeak. He ran to the noise. He watched a little kit dangle from the edge of the gorge.

 _Gleamkit!_

Quickkit ran as fast as his little paws would go.

"Quickkit, help!" Gleamkit cried out.

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

Quickkit ran to the dangling kit. Gleamkit only had one paw hanging between a fatal falls into the gorge.

Quickkit reached out to Gleamkit, but her grasp went out. Quickkit watched in horror as the beautiful kit plummeted into the rocky gorge. Gleamkit gave Quickkit a friendly golden gaze as she closed her eyes and continued to fall. Gleamkit's body reached a sickening thud as she reached the bottom of the gorge.

"No! Gleamkit!"

Quickkit ran up the gorge and back to ThunderClan. He later came back to the gorge with Featherstar, Ripplepaw, Coldfrost, and Heatherspot.

The group of cats reached the bottom of the gorge. While Heatherspot watched her daughter's bleeding body in the gorge.

"It's my fault," Said Heatherspot, "I shouldn't have let her play outside on her own."

"Its not your fault." Said Ripplepaw.

"Ripplepaw is right," Said Featherstar, "Gleamkit's fall is not your fault."

Coldfrost started looking at Gleamkit's body to see if she was still alive.

Quickkit rubbed his muzzle on Gleamkit's flank. As he saw a stream of blood run down Gleamkit's mouth, he backed away and hid his head in Featherstar's fur.

"It was very brave of you to find Gleamkit, but you could have been very hurt." Said Featherstar while stroking his back.

"I'm sorry." Quickkit said with a mouthful of Featherstar's ginger fur.

Heatherspot picked up her daughter's body and started back to camp with Ripplepaw still reassuring her.

As the cats went back to camp, Coldfrost stopped by the medicine den. Amberpaw was already prepared with bundles of lavender. Heatherspot handed the medicine cat apprentice her poor daughters' body.

"Cats!" Featherstar yelled out, "Gleamkit has fallen into the gorge earlier this evening. She died there." Cries of grief came from cats all around. Cedarsprout looked at his son thinking about how much it would hurt him if Greenkit died too.

Brackenkit and Greenkit stared at Quickkit with and angry gaze.

"Why didn't you help Gleamkit?" Spat Greenkit with his forest green eyes showing lots of anger at Quickkit.

"She fell off of the gorge when I saw her. I couldn't help her."

"Well, you should've. Come on, Greenkit. Let's play moss-ball."

Quickkit felt worse now. His littermates now blamed him for Gleamkit's death. Whitekit probably did too. Quickkit sadly curled up in his moss bed, away from Mistsky and the other kits.


End file.
